


Missing Piece of Me

by kiki_chu



Series: Yuri!!! On Ice Themed Weeks and Events [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Pre-Relationship, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_chu/pseuds/kiki_chu
Summary: When Viktor presents as an omega he thinks his skating career is over. Register his dynamic, be paired to an alpha, bond, and have children. That's how he thinks things will go, but they don't.For YOI Omegaverse Week 2018





	Missing Piece of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 Prompts: Arranged Marriage/Courting
> 
> Thanks to [Stars Gleam](http://stars-gleam.tumblr.com/) for acting as my beta.

Viktor presents when he’s seventeen. He’s been waiting for it to happen; he’s of age and other skaters his age have been dropping out of competitions because of it since last year. He’s twitchy and hypersensitive all throughout Europeans and Worlds, but it doesn’t hit until he’s finished with his season. Yakov has to cancel a couple of ice shows and sponsor obligations for him, because Viktor is too deliriously horny to get out of bed.

 

He’s an omega. Surrounded by disgustingly damp sheets, several used toys, and the heavy smell of his own self-pleasure, Viktor stares up at the ceiling. All he can think about is how he’s proven all those people who have been calling it, between his long hair and his androgynous choice in costumes, right after all.

 

Eventually, once he’s had time to clear his thoughts and air out his room, he calls Yakov and arranges for his coach to take him to the nearest Secondary Gender Office. Registering as an omega means losing a lot of freedom. He could be assigned a partner immediately if there’s a genetically compatible alpha on the waiting list. If that alpha decides so, Viktor would be forced to end his skating career today. The possibility makes him slightly nauseated. His life right now is almost entirely centered on skating, with his own self care hovering in the periphery.

 

He doesn’t want to give control over his life to anyone, but he can’t see any way around it. Even if he can find a way to get his hands on suppressants, he’s too far in the public spotlight to hide his secondary gender. Someone would figure things out, more likely sooner than later, and an unregistered omega wouldn’t even have the law to protect them.

 

However, it turns out that he has resigned himself for nothing.

 

Apparently, he’s worth more to Russia as a skater than as an omega. Every month he gets a letter from the SGO telling him that a suitable partner hasn’t yet been found for him and wishing him good luck with his next competition. It becomes clear that as long as he continues to perform well, he won’t have to worry about being assigned an alpha. As though Viktor needs an additional reason to strive for the top of the podium.

 

When he asks if he can have higher grade suppressants, he’s approved for the highest grade his doctor will prescribe to him. He continues to spend his heats alone, but otherwise he invites others - alphas, betas, and other omegas alike - into his bed as he likes.

 

He becomes an icon for omegan independence. They tout him as a strong remodel. He gets interview questions about what tips he would give to omegas who would would like to be similarly career minded.

 

Viktor gets exactly what he wants, but is left oddly dissatisfied.

 

He adopts a dog, and the magazines speculate that he’s trying to curb his nurturing instincts. Maybe Viktor is ready to settle down, the gossip rags suggest. All he wants is someone who will be with him. Someone who will make his apartment feel more like a home and less empty. 

 

He’s voted the world’s loveliest omega, so he chops his hair short and starts picking more masculine costumes. The world is in an uproar for a month, but popular opinion shifts, and suddenly everyone is amazed by how brave he’s being by flouting social conventions. They wonder what the true mate of such a singular individual must be like, if there is one.

 

Viktor resents every category the media tries to box him into. He neither a living omega stereotype nor a social reformist. He’s more than his skating and his omega-ness. He wonders if there’s anyone out there who’s capable of seeing the entirety of who Viktor is. He hopes that person exists and wonders where they are and what is taking them so long.

 

They call him a living legend, but instead of a sensation he’s more like a fixture. 

 

Yakov’s newest skater, a boy named Yuri Plisetsky, presents young. He’s just thirteen and only weeks away from his first Junior Grand Prix event of the year. He’s an omega and suddenly everyone’s focus is on him. The tout him as the next Viktor Nikiforov, much to both of their displeasure. The first moment they have alone, Yuri spits out a line about how an old timer like Viktor should move aside for the future and go have babies before his ovaries dry out or something. Viktor retaliates by continuously forgetting Yuri.

 

Viktor makes it to twenty-six unattached. He holds three world records, and his unbroken string of four gold Grand Prix medals makes him a living legend. He presented nine years ago, and the SGO still cannot find a match for him. Not that Viktor has had much luck finding one on his own either.

 

He’s resigned himself to never finding that someone who will fill that hole in his life; the person who will cause everything to just fit into place because they’re no longer missing; the one who will be able to see Viktor through the various pieces and contradictions that compose him. True mates exist, but not Viktor’s apparently.

 

He skates through another year and into another Grand Prix Final. He’s only just finished with his practice session, and he’s already frustrated. There’s something essential missing in his free skate, but all he hears about is how it exciting it must be to be a five-time consecutive gold medalist.

 

Viktor snaps on his skate guards, gulps down water from his bottle, and combs his fingers through his hair. He glances back to the ice and sees that another skater has begun their practice. The other skater twizzles across the rink before shifting seamlessly into a step sequence. It’s beautiful. Each move is airy and graceful.

 

Something inside of him clicks. It’s as though he’s lived his entire life in a blur, but now he can see clearly for the first time.

 

_ Oh _ , Viktor thinks as his mouth parts,  _ there you are _ .

 

He hasn’t seen the other skater, his true mate, before, but Viktor rarely paid attention to his competition anymore unless they approached him first. The man on the ice appears Asian; he has the hair and features for it. Viktor also spies Celestino taking notes from the sidelines. He vaguely remembers hearing that Celestino has taken on a couple of Asian skaters.

 

The skater attempts a quadruple salchow and falls. Viktor winces. The skater gets up and brushes himself off. Celestino calls out some reassurances, but the skater is clearly affected by his fall. Viktor wants to rush back onto the ice and check the other man over for injuries. Viktor wants to cuddle away the tense look on his mate’s face and then set him aside and show him how to do the jump properly.

 

“Viktor, what are you doing? Go to the locker room and change out.”

 

Viktor looks away from the ice to Yakov who has come up beside him.

 

“Yakov, who is that skater?”

 

“Viktor!” Yakov’s face turns red, and the wrinkles on his face deepen with his frown. “Never mind that you don’t know your competitors. I won’t let you embroil another skater in one of your scandals right before a competition!”

 

Knowing it’s pointless to try getting an answer out of Yakov now, Viktor takes one last look over to the ice before heading back to the locker room. He doesn’t bother to remind Yakov that the last time he was involved in a romantic scandal was three years ago. There are other ways for him to get the information he wants. 

 

The locker room is unfortunately empty of anyone to question, but his phone is here and the internet has all the answers he needs. 

 

Celestino has two Asian skaters, but only one participating in the Grand Prix Finals this year: Yuuri Katsuki. Viktor clicks on a convenient Wikipedia link and is greeted with enough information to start with and a couple of photos that he desperately needs.

 

Viktor starts with the photos. There are pictures of a young Yuuri looking shy and awkward in his junior costumes. There are pictures of Yuuri in more recent costumes and training clothes. There’s a picture of him in blue glasses, looking disheveled and deliciously casual. There are a couple images of ads he had been in, including one promotion he did with the Michigan Humane Society where he’s being surrounded by and jumped on by a pack of puppies. He saves some of his favorites to his phone, and hopes that he will be able to add more later when he manages to finagle a meeting.

 

After filling his phone’s album, Viktor turns to the text. Yuuri Katsuki grew up in a small town in Japan, but is living in Detroit for school and coaching. He’s twenty-three, and this is his fifth year in seniors, his third time being assigned two Grand Prix qualifying events, and the first time he has made it to the Finals. He’s a beta.

 

Viktor pauses at that, traces his lips with a single finger.

 

Beta and omega couples aren’t too unusual in the modern era, but Viktor doesn’t know if he’s ever heard of a true mating with that composition. Not only do betas lack the additional hormones and pheromones that alphas and omegas have, they’re also missing the instinct that triggers when meeting their ideal match.

 

Viktor doesn’t care that Yuuri is a beta. He is sure that Yuuri is perfect just as he is. However, there may be a problem in waiting when it comes to convincing Yuuri that they are meant to be together. 

 

Viktor’s going to have to be the one to pursue Yuuri. He’s excited by the decision. Viktor sits on a bench in the locker room still in his sweat dampened training clothes and continues browsing through various sites that pop up when searching Yuuri’s name.

 

There’s an unofficial fansite that has hundreds of photos of Yuuri in addition to videos of all of his programs, all meticulously organized by date. There is even a picture of a tiny Yuuri, bundled up in a jacket several sizes too big heading into a novice competition. Viktor’s heart melts.

 

One fan provides subtitles for some Japanese interviews Yuuri gave. In one, Yuuri claims that Viktor inspired him to skate. On Viktor’s tiny phone screen, Yuuri blushes and says that Viktor skates so beautifully. Viktor develops his own blush, but replays that bit of video over and over.

 

“ Utsukushiku.” He tries repeating the word that Yuuri is using to himself.

 

Yuuri’s skating, despite all the tumbles, is also beautiful.

 

Viktor knows exactly what his first step in his courtship of Yuuri will be. He will brush off his fatigue and apathy and skate for Yuuri. He  _ needs  _ to skate, to show the person who is bringing the color back into his life what those words - a sentence spoken years ago - mean to him.

 

He’s going to put all of his desperation and yearning into his programs this event. He’ll show all of himself on the ice, to Yuuri, the beauty bits and the ugly. Viktor will become like a siren and lure Yuuri with the songs he can make with his body.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I skirted the prompt because the arranged marriage doesn't happen and the courting is being planned for the future. Oh well.
> 
> I'm doing the first five days (Monday through Friday) for the event so stay tuned for short stories daily ♥


End file.
